


Keep Living

by MsKailyM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, but will have a good ending, tragic background, very sad, will get very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKailyM/pseuds/MsKailyM
Summary: "Am I not allowed to mourn my own death?"You came to exist in the world of Pokémon suddenly and without explanation, but you were determined to make a better life for yourself than you had previously. But, what happens when your past comes back to haunt you? Will the revelations of your truth ruin your new friendships? You thought you had escaped your old life without repercussions, but you were wrong.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for tuning in to this thrilling new story. Have I worked on any of my other stories? No. But, have I tried to get some of them worked on? Also no. Because I'm a mess, you're welcome. Enjoy this though because I'm stuck at home and I wanted to make basically a self-insert story with Leon because he a SNACC.

Darkness was the first thing you registered as you slowly woke from whatever kind of sleep you’d been in. You could smell damp moss and dirt as you tried to open your eyes, which was not coming easily. It was as though someone had superglued your eyes shut while also sitting on your chest making it difficult to move your body or breathe. 

Finally, your body decided to come alive when the sound of someone’s voice rang out through wherever you were. Your eyes shot open and you sat straight up, gasping and clutching your chest as if you’d been woken from a nightmare. As you slowly got your bearings, you realized that you were in some sort of forest and that it was incredibly foggy. The fog was so thick that you could barely see your own hands in front of your face. 

“..op! Where are you?! Gloria! Hop!” the voice from earlier called out. You only hoped that this person could help you figure out where you were and what was going on. As you stood and dusted yourself off you opened your mouth to yell out for help, but the words died in your throat when you looked up and were face to face with a large wolf-like creature growling at you. It took you a solid few moments to register what exactly this was, but when you did your eyes grew wide and your mouth dropped open. You were currently facing the legendary Pokémon Zacian from the game Pokémon Sword. 

“Shit,” was all you could muster as you stared into the eyes of Zacian and quickly deduced that you were actually in the Pokémon game that you had played for hours on end when you had received your Switch. This conclusion also made you remember how you had ended up here in the first place. The thought of what transpired right before you came here made you recoil with a pained gasp. Zacian seemed to sense how you were feeling as he backed off and disappeared into the fog that he and Zamazenta had created, which left you standing there lost in thought.

What brought you back to reality was the voice from before getting closer. That prompted you to go off and look for Leon, the person that you now knew the voice belonged to. Hoping against all hope that he could help you trudged through the fog until you came across a scene incredibly familiar to you. You saw Hop, the main female character that you’d played who was actually named Gloria, and Leon with his Charizard and the Wooloo that had gotten loose. 

Charizard was the first to see you coming closer and he made a noise to signal to Leon that someone was coming. Leon turned and looked at you and his golden eyes widened when you stumbled towards him and fell, having hurt your ankle somehow while looking for them. He raced over to you and helped you sit up, looking you over with concern written all over his face.

“Hey, hey are you okay? What happened? How did you get here? Who are you? I’ve never seen you before,” he shot off in quick succession as you blinked stupidly up at him. You were about to respond when Hop came over and smacked Leon on the shoulder.

“Lee, she looks a right mess, I doubt she’s in a state to even tell ya what her favorite color is,” he told him and then looked at you. He smiled, “If you’re alright with it, we can take ya back to ours and our mum can get you sorted,” he offered and you nodded in acceptance. Leon nodded and then scooped you up and stood.

“Well, we better get back then. No need to dally, come on Hop, Gloria,” he stated as he began to walk back. You thanked them both in a quiet voice, still unsure of yourself and your situation. You remembered how you got here and what your past was, you were just unsure of what to tell these people once the questions inevitably came. You knew you were going to have to lie because there was no way that they would believe what actually had happened to you or where you had really come from. The only good thing about this situation was that you knew a lot about the world of Pokémon and the different regions with their different cultures and such. 

You were suddenly feeling a bit drowsy and ended up dozing off on Leon’s shoulder as he and the gang walked back to his house. You were thankful that they hadn’t made you walk because you knew you’d have been in some real pain with your ankle. The next time you woke up you were surrounded by everyone and the boys’ mom, gulping at how intimidated you felt and you knew that your adventure here was just beginning.


	2. Answers and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few answers to some big questions, but not quite the whole truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, didn't realize how many people would see this as quickly as they did but thanks for the kudos! Love to get those, they make my heart happy. Here is the next chapter to this little story of mine. You shall get answers to your questions about the character's past, but I am still trying to figure out where exactly I'm going to put those answers. It's a bit of a tragic story so I've gotta think. But I hope you enjoy this for what it currently is.

Looking around at everyone who was staring at you, you bit your lip feeling nervous about the questions you knew were coming your way. You looked over at Leon as he cleared his throat and gave you a smile. You could tell that he was trying to give you a sense that everything was going to be okay which only made you feel more wary.

“So, let’s try again okay? What is your name?” he asked you. You let out a breath that you hadn’t known you were holding in at his question, thanking the gods that the first question he asked was an easy one for you to answer. 

“My name is Y/N,” you answered while clasping your hands together. It was clear that they hadn’t expected your accent by the looks on their faces. You figured it was because you were from a completely different place as you did not have a European type accent at all. You could also tell that they were trying to place where you were from so you quickly spoke before they could ask the next question.

“I’m not from Galar. I’m actually from a place without Pokémon, but we moved to Hoenn when I was ten,” you added on. You could only hope that your Pokémon knowledge would come in handy right about now. You desperately needed it. Especially since you were going to have to lie about a lot of your past since you couldn’t risk them finding out about it. Not now anyway, maybe in the future when you had a solid foundation of trust to rely upon. 

Leon had a confused look on his face as though he couldn’t believe there was a place where Pokémon weren’t. A fair assessment, you thought, because you knew that Pokémon were everywhere in this universe. You had to be careful with what information you were going to give out to them. You didn’t want to ruin the new life you had been given right as you started it out. It was tough to build good friendships on such unstable footing, but you had no other choice.

“What do you mean a place without Pokémon? Where even could that be?” Hop asked as he scooted a little closer to you. You saw that Gloria had settled a little closer in as well, almost as if you were telling an incredibly captivating story. Perhaps you were, so you decided to indulge them. Maybe that would get them off your back for a little bit. 

“Well, I don’t really remember much of the place. I can’t really recall where it is or what it was called because I was so young when we moved to Hoenn. It was different there though. There were no Pokémon at all, so everyone had to do everything themselves. It was…really boring actually, from what I can remember. But then we moved to Hoenn and things got a lot more interesting. We moved to a small place called Littleroot Town and settled in. It was very cool to see all the different Pokémon,” you answered to the best of your ability. You had thrown in a little truth to your lies to make them more believable and it seemed to be doing the trick. Leon still seemed a bit unsure, but he hadn’t said anything, so you figured he was at least somewhat accepting it.   
“So…how did you get here then?” Hop asked, apparently enthralled with the tales you were telling. Gloria nodded along wanting to also understand the mystery of it all. Through all of this you hadn’t even realized that Hop and Leon’s mother had been making tea for everyone and it shocked you a little when she handed you a cup. You looked up and thanked her before looking back at the other three. You sighed and chewed on your lower lip a little trying to think of how you could say you got there. Hoenn and Galar weren’t exactly close by any means, so you’d have to be creative. 

Finally, you figured out what to tell them, but you’d have to be a bit dramatic to make it seem real. You furrowed your brows and huffed to make it seem as though you were really trying to recall how you’d gotten there. You deflated a little after a few moments and looked back at them with a sad face.

“I…don’t know. I don’t remember how I got here. All I recall is waking up in a small forest area that was covered in fog, and I was face-to-face with this giant wolf-like Pokémon,” you answered, seeing Hop and Gloria give each other a knowing look, “I don’t know what it was because I’ve never seen it before either, but it was very large and intimidating. I…don’t even have any Pokémon with me so I’m lucky that it left me alone after a little bit,” you recounted. Some lies, some truth. More lies than truth honestly, but it had to be done. You saw Hop, Gloria, and Leon all drop their mouths in shock when you said you didn’t have any Pokémon with you. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE A POKEMON?!?!” Hop yelled out in surprise. You flinched a little at how loud he’d gotten so quickly, and his mom berated him for yelling in the house. Hop frowned and apologized but looked back to you wanting his answer all the same. It was as if he couldn’t fathom that someone who was clearly an adult had no Pokémon whatsoever. You shook your head and watched as he swiftly looked over at Leon with an expectant expression on his face. 

“Lee, you’ve gotta get her a Pokémon. She ain’t proper ready to go without one,” he pleaded to his older brother, making you laugh a little. You coughed to try and hide it but you saw Leon look at you out of the corner of his eye and his mouth twitched, letting you know he heard the laugh. He looked back at Hop with a large smile and nodded in agreement.

“Sounds ‘bout right I s’pose. It’s a good thing I still have the little Sobble with me from when I gave you and Gloria those Pokémon to choose from,” he stated, standing to walk over to you while getting something out of his bag. He handed you the pokeball that had Sobble inside and you took the little thing gingerly. This was your first time ever actually holding a pokeball and it felt so surreal to you. You’d grown up with them of course, but not like this. Nothing like this.

As you turned the pokeball over in your hands, you pressed the button in the middle to release the Sobble inside of it. You watched in awe as the Pokémon materialized in front of you, letting out a small ‘wow’ of amazement. The water type had always been your favorite and you’d picked Sobble when you played the game because he was just so darn cute, so you were shocked when he was given to you because you’d assumed one of the other two would have chosen him. He looked up at you with those large eyes and you were immediately smitten. He cocked his head to the side and then must have decided that he liked you because he went and curled up on your lap, quickly going to sleep for a little nap. You watched this happen with wide eyes and then looked up at the grinning champion. 

“I…I get to keep him? Really?” you asked in a disbelieving tone. Leon laughed and nodded, sitting down next to you. 

“Well, I don’t think you have a choice at this point. He’s already taken a liking to you,” he responded, scratching the little squish’s head. Sobble let out a cute little contented sound and you just melted. For just a moment, you were able to let go of the pain you’d been feeling surrounding your past and you just let yourself be in the now. You smiled a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like decades to you as you watched Sobble sleep happily on your lap.

You looked back up at Leon still smiling and found him staring at you somewhat intensely. The smile dropped a little but you kept it up as best you could. 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this,” you said. Leon just shook his head and got his signature grin back on his face.

“I think I know a way you could repay me,” he replied with a smirk, “You could join the Gym Challenge and see how good of a trainer you can become.” Your jaw dropped at this and you immediately began to protest, because you were so much older than everyone else would be and you already knew that you wouldn’t be able to beat Gloria who was supposed to become champion. Of course, you were the only one who actually knew that little tidbit of information, but still. Leon shook his head again and patted yours.

“That is the only repayment I will accept, period. Doesn’t matter how old you are, I think you could become an amazing trainer and I want to see what you can do,” he told you. You sighed as you realized that he meant what he said and there would be no other way around this. 

“Okay, well how do I even go about starting this Gym Challenge?” you asked, even though you already knew you needed an endorsement. You had to play the part of someone brand new to everything here so you had to pretend you didn’t know anything. Or anyone for that matter, so you were going to need to ask for names sooner rather than later. It’d be odd if you somehow already knew all of their names as they hadn’t introduced themselves. Leon seemed to perk up immensely at that as he began to chatter on about everything related to the Gym Challenge. He spoke about needing an endorsement to enter, which Hop intervened and complained about how it was unfair if Leon endorsed someone else and not his own little brother or his best friend. 

It was at this point that your ankle was really starting to bother you. You winced which got the boys’ attention and they all remembered that your ankle was a little messed up, so Leon went to go get a medical kit to patch you up. You flushed a little, kind of embarrassed that you were being taken care of like this when you knew you could do this yourself. You tried to protest when Leon came back and started working on your ankle, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. He was turning out to be stubborn as an ox when he wanted to be. He was done quickly and went to go put the kit away. You thanked him when he returned and he shrugged with a smile.

“Not a problem. I nearly forgot why I’d brought ya here in the first place so my apologies about that. Say, do you have a Rotom phone?” he asked and you shook your head. You hadn’t thought about a story for that but you didn’t need one as Leon just nodded and took his own phone out, pressing a few buttons and then putting the thing away. You gave him a questioning look and he sat next to you shrugging once again. 

“I figured you’d need some way to get in contact with everyone, so I ordered you a phone. Should be here tomorrow, hope you don’t mind the wait. I’d go get one from the store myself but as Hop puts it, I’m pants with directions,” he elaborated, and you laughed. You thanked him again and looked back down at Sobble, who had apparently woken up and was watching you. You smiled and cooed at him, scratching him under his chin. He seemed to very much enjoy this because he kept making those adorable contented sounds.

“I might need to know everyone’s name first, don’t you think?” you asked him, giggling. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, apparently forgetting that you didn’t know any of them at all. Well, you did but he didn’t know that.

“Oh…yeah. Heh. Forgot about that little bit. I’m Leon, the current champion of the Galar region. That one over there that looks like a younger me is my little brother Hop, and the lass over next to him is Gloria. She’s our neighbor and Hop’s best friend. I’ll introduce you to some other people in the coming days but for now I think we’ve all had enough excitement for today,” he said as he stood and held his hand out to you. You scooped up Sobble in your arm and took Leon’s hand, standing a little unsteady on your hurt ankle. He helped you up the stairs to the guest bedroom and made sure you and Sobble were all settled before he left you to your own devices for the night.

As you laid back on the bed, you sighed and put Sobble down next to you. He looked at you curiously and you smiled.

“Sobble, I’m very happy you wanted to be my Pokémon. It really means a lot to me, and I think we’ll become fast friends. What do you think?” you asked him as he snuggled up to you. He chirped and nodded in agreement and then he just as quickly fell back asleep. You chuckled and sighed.

“Yup, guess it is time to sleep huh. Well, g’night Sobble.”


	3. Small Town Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare about your past, a trip to a professor, and a battle with a champion. What else could happen in one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments you guys :) Love those and love you. This has a smidge of a tidbit of the character's past, but not enough for the whole picture. I want to really make that twist something you wouldn't expect. Also, the next chapter will be the battle between you and Lee. Couldn't stay awake long enough to write that all out lol. Whoops. Enjoy!

_Another coughing fit racked your body as you sat in the hospital bed, hooked up to so many wires and tubes one would think some crazy evil scientist was experimenting on you. Unfortunately, you were sick. Even worse, it was with a virus that had swept across the globe causing mass panic. You were one of the many unlucky people who had gotten this illness and you’d needed to be placed in the hospital._

_This round of coughing was different though. Usually you would cough for about a minute or two and then go back to trying to breathe normally for a little while. That wasn’t happening now. You’d been coughing for a good four minutes and at this point you were noticing dark spots on your hospital gown sleeve. It took a moment for you to realize that it was blood. When it finally dawned on you that you were coughing up blood, you quickly pressed the nurse’s button on your little remote by the bed and a nurse came in to see what was going on._

_You pointed out the blood to the nurse and he immediately went back out of the room to get more help. You were scared because having him leave for more help didn’t mean anything good was in store. You passed out just as a team of nurses and a doctor came in to see you_

You woke up gasping for air and clutching your chest, bolting up as you nearly fell out of the bed. Why your brain decided to bring up that particular memory you had no idea, but you certainly didn’t appreciate it. Especially since you waking so suddenly made Sobble start crying, which in turn made you start crying. You scooped Sobble up in your arms and cooed at him, trying to get him to stop crying. It eventually worked and you were both able to calm down by the time Leon decided to knock on the door to the guest room you were in. You told him he could come in and so he did. He took in your puffy eyes and the remaining tears in Sobble’s and quickly made to sit next to you on the bed. He asked what was wrong.

“Oh, nothing really. I just had a bad dream that startled me awake. It startled Sobble too because he started to cry and then we kind of just...both ended up crying,” you explained with a weak smile. Leon frowned but didn’t question you further. You thanked whoever was out there that he didn’t start asking about your dream because you couldn’t possibly face that right now. Just as you were about to say something to him, his mom called up that breakfast was ready. You closed your mouth and got up to get ready for the day. Leon let you be and went downstairs.

After hurrying to get dressed and ready to go, you picked up Sobble and walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to put too much pressure on your ankle. You made it down just fine and then were ushered to a seat at the table by Gloria who seemed to have been invited to eat breakfast here as well. It was cute to see that Gloria and Hop really were best friends and you could tell they wanted to do everything together. It also made you wonder if they’d eventually end up being a couple when they got a little older. ‘ _Probably_ ,’ you thought to yourself. It seemed inevitable really, when you actually thought about it.

Their mom set out the breakfast on the table and smiled at everyone as she sat herself down. She told everyone to go at it and they all did, except you. You felt incredibly uncomfortable just taking food but you figured you needed to eat as well. The boys’ mom must have seen your hesitation because she simply grabbed a plate, put a bit of everything on it and handed it to you. You thanked her profusely with wide eyes as she laughed.

“It’s no problem dear, you need something in your tum if ya plan on being out all day today,” she told you while making herself a plate in much the same way. You flushed and thanked her again, deciding to actually start eating the food she got for you. It was absolutely delicious, and you made sure to let her know after everyone was finished eating. She let out a belly-laugh and patted your head.

“Aye you’re too sweet lass,” she got out and then turned to her boys, “At least someone has the sense to let a mum know she’s got good cookin.” Leon and Hop both immediately started to praise their mother for everything under the sun, including her cooking. That made you, Gloria, and their mom laugh. She turned back to you and smiled.

“You’ll be good for the lot of them, I know it. You’re welcome here any time, remember that love,” she told you and you nodded with a smile. You appreciated that at least you knew you had somewhere to come back to if something went wrong along the way. It was incredibly reassuring especially seeing as you didn’t have your own parents with you anymore. They were gone for good, but this would more than work for you.

After all was said and done, and the boys were finished with their dramatic praising of their mom, you all headed out to Professor Magnolia’s house to let her know that Hop and Gloria had in fact received their pokédexes. You figured you wouldn’t get one because you didn’t have a Rotom phone on you, but Leon surprised you with one as you were all walking the path to the Professor’s house. He smiled down at you with his signature smile while you looked up at him with shock.

“Well, I did order you one yesterday and it came much faster than I thought. Which is good because now you can get a Pokédex too,” he let you know. You looked down at the light blue phone in your hands and it whizzed to life just as suddenly. You watched as it danced around your head for a minute and then settled in front of your face with a smile. You smiled back and let it start explaining everything that it could do.

You listened intently because you didn’t want to miss anything, although there was one thing you didn’t quite catch. That was the look Leon was giving you as you listened to your Rotom rattle on about functions and buttons and whatnot. Some would say it was a look of adoration, others would say it was the beginnings of a crush. You, however, hadn’t even known he was looking at you.

Because you were so focused on the phone, you didn’t notice that you’d been putting more and more weight on your ankle. You did notice your ankle hurt a tiny bit more with each step but you didn’t pay it any mind until you put your whole weight on it and nearly collapsed. You braced for an impact that didn’t come because Leon had caught you just in time. You looked up at him with wide eyes, apparently an exceedingly common occurrence for you today, and thanked him breathlessly. He just smiled down at you like it was no trouble at all, as though he caught falling ladies every day. Maybe he did, you knew he had a huge fanbase that was most likely comprised of a lot of young pretty ladies.

Finally you made it to the professors house with help from Leon, who told you to just call him Lee. Professor Magnolia introduced herself to you and then proceeded to talk to Hop and Gloria while putting a Pokédex into your Rotom phone. You just sat and listened to her talk and watched as Hop complained to Magnolia that Lee wasn’t going to endorse him or Gloria for the Gym Challenge. You smiled as Magnolia turned to Lee with an inquisitive look. Lee shrugged and looked towards the kids.

“I think if I saw a real battle between Gloria and Hop, I might just consider giving them an endorsement,” he said with a grin. Hop cheered and ran right outside, Gloria at his heels and you laughed. Lee looked down at you and held his hand out to help you stand up to go watch the battle. You appreciated it because first of all, you needed a little help to walk still, and also you needed to watch an actual battle before you tried your own hand at it. You’d had Sobble on your shoulder the whole time and you took him into your hands so that he could also watch the battle with a better vantage point.

Watching the battle between Hop and Gloria was pretty damn epic and you had no idea what a real battle actually entailed. You were so used to picking an attack, watching a small animation, and then winning a battle. You didn’t realize that there were real tactics behind it all. You tried to gather what little you could from the battle before it was over, which was as quick as you had imagined because of how precise Gloria was, and then you looked over at Lee.

“I’ve never been in a real battle before, how am I even going to make it in the Gym Challenge?” you asked him incredulously. He put his hand on your shoulder reassuringly and gave his signature grin.

“You will make it because I’ve already seen how you are with Sobble. You’re going to make a great trainer,” he told you. You didn’t really believe him, but you didn’t know what else to say. It looked like he suddenly got an idea because he began to bounce on his feet.

“I know! You can battle me! Just for practice of course,” he suggested, and you gaped at him. How was he expecting you to battle the literal champion? It was true that you had technically already beaten him, but that was a video game, and this was real. He chuckled at your expression and walked over to the battle pitch, taking you along with him.

“Don’t worry Y/N, it will be a one on one. I’m not going to make you try and take on my whole team, that would be silly,” he added, positioning you on your side of the field. Despite yourself, you started to feel your adrenaline pumping at the thought of a real life Pokémon battle. You looked down at Sobble and smiled at him, putting him on the ground in front of you.

“You ready for this Sobble?” you asked him. He puffed out his little chest and made a noise of agreement, acting as tough as can be. It was utterly adorable and all you wanted to do was scoop him up and give him cuddles, but you instead turned back to look at Leon who already had Charizard out. You raised a brow at his choice of Pokémon.

“I didn’t realize you wanted to go in at a type disadvantage but okay,” you teased with a sly grin. Leon’s eyes widened a little, clearly not thinking you’d know anything about Pokémon type advantages and disadvantages. Then he smirked and shrugged.

“He’s my go-to guy, wouldn’t battle without him,” he answered as you both squared up for the battle.


End file.
